rodiscordfandomcom-20200213-history
Roblox Discord Wiki:Images
The following is the official Roblox Discord Wiki Image policy. The policy dictates requirements for sourcing images and information about the usage of images on the Roblox Discord Wiki. In the Wiki's never-ending quest to improve the quality of information provided to our users, it is important that the Wiki follows not only the basic copyright laws required of it, but that we stringently restrict the flow of unused, low quality and purposeless images being brought onto the site. In order to achieve these aims, it is absolutely required that all images uploaded to the Roblox Discord Wiki be properly sourced and licensed using the appropriate copyright template when uploading an image. The original source must always be used, meaning members must cite the original source rather than the website where they found the image, assuming that a member of said website did not create the image themselves. The policy also requires that permission from the original artist/photographer be obtained, whenever possible, before the image is uploaded. If permission is not obtained or images are not properly sourced then the uploader is essentially stealing, hence why this policy was enacted. Sourcing Guidelines All images uploaded to the Roblox Discord Wiki must be sourced with the original source rather than any website that the image may have been found on. For example, an image of CourageousNoobn may have been found on a website containing a gallery of user images, but that is not a proper image source to put. Instead, the image should be sourced to the media it originally came from. Likewise, screenshots taken from videos posted on YouTube and similar sites must also be sourced to the original media. It is a legal requirement that images uploaded under Fair Use serve a function. As such, images cannot be uploaded solely for inclusion in a gallery unless the gallery is integral to the function of the article. For example, the images in locations serve to provide a visual representation of the location in question; each image is unique and depicts a different part of that location. The inclusion of another image solely for use in a gallery is not permitted, as there is already an ample supply of images depicting his character in use. Proper names, subtitles and watermarks Images should be uploaded under a proper name that accurately describes the contents of the file. For example, File:RobloxDiscord.jpg is fine, as it simply informs the reader of the contents of the image. File:639c39706e7a090c2693753600d47d86.png is not acceptable, as it falls under the category of improper names and does not simply describe the contents of the image. Images should, wherever possible, avoid featuring subtitles. Images that are watermarked should, if possible, be cropped to exclude the watermark itself. If a watermarked image cannot be cropped to remove said watermark, please do not upload it. If a watermarked image is uploaded, it will be marked for deletion. When uploading the image, the source should be included in the images edit summary. Licences Clarification on which licences to use can be found here. The channels and Google Ambiguous terms such as "The channels", "The admins", "Google" and "Yahoo Images" are not acceptable for use as image sources, despite the fact that users may find images for our articles from those locations. Simply stating “Google” as a source is not acceptable and will be grounds for the deletion of the offending image. Likewise, linking to the website that the user found the image on is also not acceptable, as they are not the original source. There will, however, be exceptions to this rule. Sometimes a newly uploaded image has been sitting on a user’s computer for some time. That user must make every effort to find the original source, though if they cannot find it then they must state the exact reason why they cannot find that source. If a user saved an image from DeviantArt long ago but cannot find the image again on the website, they must state that they know they found it on DeviantArt but cannot find exactly where due to the length of time that has passed. The same goes for any other website image gallery such as DeviantArt or similar gallery sites. The image may still be deleted if this is the case, though it must be clearly stated or an Administrator will assume that it simply has not been sourced. As far as search engines like Google and Yahoo are concerned, no user can justifiably use Google or Yahoo, as the source, in any situation. Use of such an ambiguous source for an image is no different than citing “The Library” as a source on an essay paper. If you found the image on a Google Search, then you will clearly be able to find the site again. If the site has, in fact, disappeared, then state that but do not mention Google. If the image also happened to be deleted from its original website, cite the website as a source and mention that the image is no longer there. Permission Permission is an important factor to be considered before any images are uploaded. Any images taken from the games, comics or other media almost certainly have Fair Use permission attached to them. This means that explicit permission from the authors is not required, so long as sufficient attribution is given, the image is being used in a descriptive, not degrading fashion. As the uploading of fan-art to the mainspace is not permitted (see Fan art below), the chances of express permission being required are slim, though if such a case does occur, verifiable evidence of permission being granted must be readily available, in case accusations to the contrary occur. If permission cannot be proven, appropriate action will be taken. Acceptable forms of proof include emails and private messages with the author. Fan art and realworld images The uploading of fan art for use on a mainspace article is expressly forbidden, regardless of the quality of the image in question, or whether permission has been obtained. In the case of realworld images, such images should be avoided at all cost, unless they are used by any admin or moderator-authorised medium. Realworld images are permitted for use in articles when an in-game image is already present if it is being used to show comparative differences between the realworld and in-game subjects. Use of comparative images purely for the sake of it is not permitted, and such images will be treated as fan-art. HUD All images uploaded from the games should, if at all possible, feature no Heads Up Display, or HUD, unless the image is being used to describe the geography present in the Roblox Discord. Personal images Users may only upload up to five images for their own personal use. In this context, personal use is described as for use solely outside the article mainspace; qualifying pages include user pages, blogs, forum posts and the likes. These images are not, under any circumstances, to be inserted into the mainspace. The number of personal images for use within userboxes is limited to ten images per user, and must be under 250 x 250 pixels. Once again, these images must follow all policy requirements needed of them. Any images created by the user for use on their personal page must be sourced to the user in question. Note: A user is entitled to upload a maximum of fifteen uniquely named images for personal use. Failure to source images If a user fails to source their images, then they are in breach of this Image Policy. It will therefore be treated as a breach of any other policies are and, thus, there will be consequences. The Administrators keep a close eye on recent uploads to ensure that all images are properly sourced, so it is next to impossible to upload an image, fail to source it and get away with it. A user has up to 24 hours from the time of upload to provide a proper source for the image, although files infringing multiple requirements of the policy may be deleted before this time period is completed. The first time a user breaks the policy, they may (depending on whether an administrator deems it necessary) be warned that they have failed to follow the policy and that the next time it happens they will be blocked for a pre-determined length of time, and the offending images will be deleted. Like with all other blocks, the length of time a user is blocked for increases as the offenses continue. The following punishments are used for users who fail to follow the image policy: *First offense: Warning *Second offense: One day ban *Third offense: Three day ban *Fourth offense: One month ban *Fifth offense: Infinite ban on uploading media, and one week ban for disruption Animated .GIF images The use of animated .GIF images (which are considered personal images) is not allowed in mainspace pages. Mainspace pages are also commonly referred to as articles. If a .GIF image is found in an article, it will be removed and a notice will be given in the edit summary not to reinsert it. Despite being restricted from articles, animated .GIF images are allowed on talk pages, user pages, blogs, and all other pages outside of the article mainspace. Questions or concerns Any user who has any questions about the nature or content of this policy or any user who has any concerns about the policy should not hesitate to contact an active Administrator for help. Administrators are elected to their positions to enforce our policies, but also to help users with any problems they might be having on the Roblox Discord Wiki. Therefore, it is expected that any questions or concerns be directed to an Administrator, especially if the Administrator warns said user about the violation of this policy. Active and veteran members are also always available to help answer questions.